Kaddisch
by Calico17
Summary: Wilson hat noch ein paar Dinge zu regeln. Spoiler für Season 8.


_Oneshot, basierend auf dem Promo für 8-22. Special Thanks an mein liebes Plot bunny Beenie für die Idee und den genialen Titel._

* * *

**Kaddisch**

_Es hat Spaß gemacht. Ich dachte, das klingt schmissiger als ‚Wir sind durch ein paar Dinge gemeinsam gegangen.' _ - House zu Chase, 8-20

Die Fahrt war anstrengend gewesen, und die Medikamente taten ihr Übriges.

Wenn House wüsste, dass er fünf Stunden lang hinter dem Steuer gesessen hatte, würde er ihn umbringen.

Er hätte ein Flugzeug nehmen können, aber auf dem Weg über den Highway hatte er genügend Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt.

Zeit, um sich zurechtzulegen, was er sagen wollte.

Es war vielleicht eines der wichtigsten Gespräche, das er noch führen würde, und er hatte nicht vor, es zu vermasseln.

Nicht, wenn die Zeit drängte.

Wilson sah zum wiederholten Mal auf die Uhr.

Sie hatten sich für acht Uhr verabredet, und das Restaurant – gediegen, aber nicht zu hip - war mittlerweile gut besucht.

Er hatte einen Eckplatz in einer Nische gefunden; für das, was er zu sagen hatte, wäre ihm eine ruhigere Szenerie lieber gewesen, doch Chase hatte ihn nicht zu sich nach hause eingeladen, als sie – zum zweiten Mal seit seiner Kündigung - am Telefon miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Er wusste von House.

Es war zwei Monate her, und Wilson hatte ihn kurz darauf über den Unfall informiert; nicht, weil er ein besonders enges Verhältnis zu House' ehemaligem Fellow hatte, sondern weil Chase das Recht hatte, es zu erfahren.

Wilson erinnerte sich an seinen Abschied von House im MRT-Raum, dessen unfreiwilliger Zeuge er geworden war, und er war verblüfft gewesen, dass seine letzten Worte an House ihm gegolten hatten.

_Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden über Wilson._

Das, was er ihm Wochen später am Telefon zu sagen gehabt hatte, war sicherlich nicht das gewesen, was er erwartet hatte.

House' drohende Gefängnisstrafe und die darauf folgende Verzweiflung; die leer stehende, baufällige Fabrikhalle; das Durchbrechen der morschen Bretter unter ihm und der schwere Sturz; der Kampf der Ärzte um sein Leben.

Für das rechte Bein hatte es keine Rettung gegeben; die offene Wunde und die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Infektion hatten keine andere Wahl gelassen, als zu amputieren. Es war wohl zynisch, von Glück zu sprechen, dass es nicht das linke, gesunde Bein gewesen war.

Er sah zu, wie Chase durch die Menge zu seinem Tisch kam.

Er wirkte ernst und gefasst und war vermutlich immer noch ein wenig erstaunt über seinen Besuch.

Die dunkle Kleidung ließ ihn schmaler wirken, als er eigentlich war.

Irgendwie schimmerte für Wilson stets der junge Doktor hindurch, der sich House als seinen Vaterersatz erkoren hatte, nachdem sein eigener Vater aus seinem Leben verschwunden war; lange, bevor er es endgültig tat.

Es kam Wilson beinahe wie eine Ironie des Schicksals vor, dass er, von seiner Krankheit gezeichnet, nun hier war, um Chase ein letztes Mal zu sehen – so wie Rowan vor sechs Jahren.

Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Chase die Umstände vom Besuch seines Vaters nicht gekannt hatte.

Sein Händedruck war warm und fest. „Sie sehen gut aus."

Die übliche Floskel. Wilson wusste, dass er nicht gut aussah. Wenigstens hatte er noch sein Haar. „Danke, dass Sie höflich sind."

Chase setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Wie geht es House?"

„Besser als erwartet."

Die Wahrheit war, es ging ihm miserabel.

Das Bein zu verlieren, hätte ihn umbringen sollen. Wilson wusste, dass es das vielleicht getan hätte, wäre nicht seine Krankheit. Es verschob House' Perspektive und ordnete seine Prioritäten neu.

Er hatte noch sechs Monate, vielleicht ein Jahr, wenn die Therapie anschlug.

House schien wild entschlossen, das Beste aus dieser Zeit zu machen, und verdrängte den Verlust seines Beines, so gut es eben ging.

Einen der wenigen Monate, die ihnen blieben, hatte er in der Rehabilitation vergeudet, wie er sagte; es war sein eigener Entschluss gewesen, danach bei Wilson einzuziehen. Denn, so meinte er, es machte mehr Spaß, sich gemeinsam zu betrinken als allein.

Wilson wusste, dass er Schmerzen hatte und es oft kaum verbergen konnte, und es berührte ihn, dass er sich ihm zuliebe die Mühe gab.

Es ging ihnen beiden nicht gut, doch House' Anwesenheit machte vieles leichter. Oft ließen sie die Abende auf der Couch in einem Nebel aus Schmerzmittelcocktails ausklingen.

Wenn die letzten Monate seines Lebens so sein würden, konnte er sich nicht beklagen.

„Ich werde House meine Wohnung hinterlassen. Sein Apartment ist zu eng für einen Rollstuhl. - Ich mache mein Testament", fügte er erklärend und mit einem flackernden Lächeln hinzu. „Wenigstens habe ich Zeit, um ein paar Dinge zu regeln."

„Deswegen haben Sie mich nicht angerufen."

„In gewisser Weise schon." Gott, es war schwieriger, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wilson griff nervös nach der Serviette und legte sie rasch wieder zurück. „Ich möchte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten."

Chase lehnte sich zurück. Er sah nicht erfreut aus, und Wilson konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Sie waren sich nie nahe gestanden, und dieses Gespräch wäre ihm mit jedem anderen von den Menschen, die House schätzten, leichter gefallen.

Aber keiner von ihnen war so lange freiwillig bei ihm geblieben.

Chase musste gute Gründe haben, weshalb er den Absprung so lange hinausgezögert hatte.

Genau so, wie House seine Gründe haben musste, weshalb er ihn immer wieder zurückgeholt hatte.

Beide zogen sich an und stießen sich ab – magnetisch, wie seine eigene sonderbare Beziehung zu House.

Wilson atmete tief durch und sah fest in die Augen des jungen Australiers. „Würden Sie – wenn die Umstände entsprechend geregelt werden - zurückkommen? Soweit ich weiß, haben Sie hier Ihre eigene diagnostische Abteilung. Foreman könnte Ihnen ein Team am PPTH geben. Sie wären Ihr eigener Chef. House wird für mehrere Monate nicht arbeiten, zumindest nicht so lange, bis-…" Er brach ab, weil es nicht nötig war, es auszusprechen.

Chase zog die Brauen zusammen. „Bitten Sie mich, House' Job zu übernehmen?"

„Sie tun seinen Job hier. Es ist kein großer Unterschied."

„Es wird ein Unterschied sein, wenn House zurückkommt."

„Das wird nicht passieren", erwiderte Wilson ruhig. „Nicht, wenn nichts mehr da ist, was ihn zurückbringt. Nicht, wenn alles verschwunden ist, was ihm etwas bedeutet hat."

„Sie möchten, dass ich House zuliebe zurückkomme?"

„Nicht für House. Sie würden es für mich tun", sagte Wilson leise.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, und Wilson sah zu, wie Chase sich den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Er fragte sich, ob er zu viel verlangte. Andererseits, Todgeweihte konnten nicht rücksichtsvoll sein.

Der makabre Vorteil in seiner Lage war, dass er es sich leisten konnte, andere vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Wenn er nur so geübt darin wäre wie House.

„Ich kann nicht zurück", sagte Chase endlich.

„Weil er Sie regelmäßig erniedrigt und Ihnen Streiche gespielt hat. Wenn Sie es wirklich gehasst hätten, hätten Sie bereits in Ihrem ersten Jahr gekündigt." Er schaffte ein Lächeln. „Sie kennen ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er damit Zuneigung und Wertschätzung ausdrückt. Oder ist es Ihr Stolz, der es Ihnen verbietet? Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass Sie das gut hinten anstellen konnten."

„Ich kann nicht zurück, weil Sie von mir erwarten, dass ich Ihren Job übernehme, nicht den von House. Ich bin nicht wie Sie."

„Ich verlange nicht, dass Sie sind wie ich." Wilson seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn es so wäre, würde ich nicht hier sitzen und mich vor Ihnen zu einem kompletten Idioten machen. House braucht jemanden. Wenn ich gehe, ist niemand mehr da. Ich hätte nicht mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen, wenn sich die Dinge von allein regeln würden. Doch das wird nicht passieren. Sie kennen dieses Gefühl, Chase. Sie wissen besser als jeder andere, wie es ist, sich im Stich gelassen zu fühlen. Menschen, die wir lieben, gehen. Jemand, der uns etwas bedeutet, verschwindet aus unserem Leben, einfach so. Und manchmal zerbricht es uns. House ist nicht einer von denen, die es stärker machen wird. Es wird ihn nicht verändern. Das und der Verlust seines Beins – es wird ihn zerstören."

„Sie manipulieren ungeschickter als House."

„Ich kann mir keine Umwege mehr leisten."

Chase sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Sie tun es wirklich nur für ihn."

„Er ist mein Freund."

„Warum sind Sie ausgerechnet zu mir gekommen?"

Wilson gelang ein Lächeln. „Als Sie gingen, stand das Mikrofon zum MRT offen, und ich konnte mithören, was er Ihnen gesagt hat. Dasselbe würde er wohl bei seiner Grabrede über einen Freund halten. Nicht, dass er jemals eine halten würde. Oder viele Freunde hätte."

„Ich bin keiner davon."

„Niemand erwartet, dass Sie es werden."

„Ich kann nicht auf ihn aufpassen."

„House ist selber erwachsen. Meistens." Wilson schüttelte den Kopf, amüsiert über sich selbst. „Merkwürdig, dass ich Ihnen etwas sage, was Sie längst wissen. Ich kenne ihn länger noch als Sie, aber es kommt mir so vor, als müsste erst mein Leben zu Ende gehen, um House besser zu begreifen. Ich dachte, Sie wären einer von denen, die ihn blind bewundern. Ich dachte, Sie wären zu versessen darauf, ihn zu beeindrucken. Das war es nicht, oder?"

„Meine Mutter trank. Mein Vater war nie da. Man lernt, das zu schätzen, was man kriegen kann."

„House schätzt Sie." Mehr als das. „Ich weiß, dass Sie ihn weder bemitleiden, belehren noch verändern werden wollen. Und wenn ich recht habe, sind Sie der einzige, der zurückkommen wird. Weil Sie es schon so oft getan haben, wenn House Ihnen die Möglichkeit geboten hat, und Sie den Job bei ihm geliebt haben. Es war nicht die Herausforderung. Wenn es das wäre, hätten Sie längst eine gut bezahlte Stelle haben können, oder würden die Welt umsegeln. Sie sind für ihn zurückgekommen. Weil Sie ihn gebraucht haben. Es könnte sein, dass Sie etwas davon zurückzahlen können. Er wird jemanden brauchen. Es wäre mir lieb, es wäre jemand, den ich kenne. Jemand, der weiß, wie es tief drinnen in House aussieht. So etwas braucht Jahre. Ich befürchte, ich habe nicht mehr die Zeit, um jemanden anzulernen."

Chase bestellte nun doch einen Whisky Soda. „Sie haben gründlich darüber nachgedacht."

„Man denkt viel nach, wenn die Zeit knapp wird. Sie könnten es mir leichter machen, indem Sie mir versprechen, es in Erwägung zu ziehen. Lassen Sie mich nicht zu lange mit Ihrer Entscheidung warten. Ich habe nicht viel zu regeln, Chase. Das, was mir wichtig ist, lässt sich nicht aufteilen. Und Sie waren der einzige, den ich fragen konnte."

_Der einzige, der House als einen Ersatz für eine Familie und persönliches Glück akzeptiert hat. So wie ich._

Chase schwieg einen langen Moment.

Schließlich zog er eine Karte aus seiner Innentasche und reichte sie ihm über den Tisch hinweg. „Foreman soll mich anrufen."

„Ich denke, das wird er ohnehin tun."

„Sagen Sie es ihm trotzdem."

Sie sprachen nicht weiter darüber.

Auch nicht über seine Krankheit.

Als wäre er auf einen Höflichkeitsbesuch gekommen, hielt Chase eine zwanglose Konversation in Gang, und Wilson war ihm dankbar dafür, doch er war erleichtert, als Chase schließlich nach der Rechnung verlangte.

Er begleitete ihn hinaus bis auf den Parkplatz.

Als Wilson nach den Schlüsseln in seiner Jackentasche zu suchen begann, berührte Chase seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich habe nie herausgefunden, weshalb mein Vater mich nicht in seinem Testament berücksichtigt hat. Aber ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht. Es war ein Vermögen, das er hinterlassen hat. Geld bedeutete ihm nicht viel. Er behauptete, Reichtum verdirbt den Charakter, wenn man nichts dafür tun muss."

Wilson begriff die Metapher. Mit Metaphern kannte er sich aus; es war wie bei einer Unterhaltung mit House. „Ich hätte Sie nicht gefragt, wenn ich Sie für schwach halten würde."

Chase nickte, offenbar zufrieden mit seiner Erwiderung.

Plötzlich wirkte er unsicher und ein wenig verlegen, als wüsste er nicht recht, wie er sich von ihm verabschieden sollte. „Ich hoffe, Foreman lässt sich Zeit mit dem Anruf."

„Das hoffe ich auch", sagte Wilson in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.

„Ich werde da sein", sagte Chase.

„Er wird es Ihnen nicht leicht machen."

„Ich bin es gewohnt."

„Sie sind froh, dass ich hier gewesen bin", sagte er zu ihm, während er seine Hand zum Abschied ergriff. „Geben Sie wenigstens zu, dass Sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen."

„Es ist eine größere Herausforderung, als ein Vermögen zu erben."

Wilson sah in sein unbewegtes Gesicht, das genau so gut Emotionen verbarg wie das von House.

Er wirkte so ruhig und gelassen, als hätte er nicht gerade ein schier unmögliches Versprechen abgegeben.

Mit Chase würde es anders sein – er konnte sich ihn und House nicht beim Videospielen und Pizza essen vor dem Fernseher vorstellen -, aber er würde zurückkommen.

Und er würde nicht aufgeben.

Niemand war so hartnäckig wie Chase, wenn es um Menschen ging, die er liebte.

Nicht einmal House hatte ihn davon abhalten können.

„Sie werden es schaffen."

Chase nickte ihm zu, wortlos und in stummem Einverständnis, und trat dann zurück, um ihn einsteigen zu lassen.

Wilson startete den Motor und freute sich auf die lange einsame Heimfahrt, während er gedanklich seinen letzten Willen zu den Akten legte.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

**Fin**


End file.
